


Drunken dingles

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drunken idiots, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: Tracy and Vanessa have to wrangle two drunken dingles home





	1. Drunk idiots

Vanessa and Tracy had walked to the woolpack, because of a text from chas  
“Do you think we’ll need backup”  
“Who do you have in mind tracy”  
“Robert could help”  
“Let’s just go in, they may just be tipsy”  
As they walk into the woolpack, it’s not what they expected, they were both blind drunk  
Vanessa went over to charity  
“Come on you, let’s get you home”  
“No babe, another drink chas” charity shouted over “I told you charity, I’m not serving you again” chas was glad her cousin would hopefully go with vanessa “Please i will pay”  
“No charity, go home, sleep it off”  
“Spoilsport”  
Then chas shouted over to tracy “I’m not serving Debbie either, make sure they go home and sleep it off” “Yep I will do chas, if we can get them to come with us” Tracy went over to where Debbie was sat, But she wasn’t at the table  
“Ness where’s Debbie”  
Vanessa turned around to answer Tracy’s question  
“I don’t know”  
“Er ness, charity’s gone too”  
“She was here a minute ago”  
They rush out of the woolpack  
There they are, laughing because Debbie fell over  
“Come on let’s get you home debbie”  
“That a good idea”  
“Yes babe because you need to sleep it off”  
They finally get them into the house, charity passes out on the couch, Debbie passes out on the chair.  
Tracy finally moves Debbie to the other couch.  
“You know what Vanessa, these two are hard work”  
“Yeah but their our drunken dingles, that we love and treasure forever”  
“Too right”  
The sisters decide to stay at Jacobs fold for the night, to keep an eye on the drunken dingles, who are gonna have a terrible hangover tomorrow.


	2. Hangover of a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dingle ladies have the worst hangover

Vanessa was up early, frank had the boys luckily, she didn’t want the boys to see charity in this state.  
Tracy was also awake with Vanessa, she had left Sarah and jack with Ross.  
Charity was the first to wake up  
“Oh my god, I’m never ever fucking drinking again”  
“That bad is it babe”  
“Yes, next time I’m not letting Debbie convince me to have shots, vodka and whiskey”  
“Well that’s why we don’t drink with another dingle, you were trying to show off”  
“No I wasn’t, was I?”  
“Debbie said you were becoming a lightweight in your old age, so you challenged her to a shot competition”  
“Did I win”  
“You were both blind drunk, your lucky chas didn’t send Debbie her marching orders”  
Then debbie woke up  
“Oh my mouth feels like the inside of a tram drivers glove compartment”  
“Lovely babe”  
“Oh Tracy, be thankful your not a dingle, I’m never drinking again”  
“Yeah your so fucking lucky chas texted us to come and get you both instead of sending you your marching orders”  
“Oh babe please don’t shout I have a splitting headache”  
“I have no fucking sympathy, you drank so much, you need to apologise to chas by the way and charity you need to apologise too”  
“Right ok”  
Charity and Debbie took some aspirin, got changed and went to apologise to chas and Ross, because Debbie had accused Ross of trying to take Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
